List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 16
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) Positive Negative Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Positive Negative Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire positive #Catherine the Spellcaster #Ji kwong Kirochu #Anna Kirochu negative Pixels (2015) Jurassic World Amanda Higgleburg Positive #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ Yay! She loves Lucky Star just like me! Negative #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Amanda-san needs learn that not everyone likes Lucky Star, and needs to understand my mother is autistic and doesn't take too kindly having her breasts fondled, or her Levi plush being snatched off her, nor letting her play Call of Duty: Black Ops) #Maria Tachimi ~ Amanda-san, you need to learn Ichi-chan is autistic and doesn't like his pet fox being taken off him or startling him, I hate this girl, she kept annoying me because I'm half-Japanese. #Sophie the Otter ~ My goodness! Words can't simply describe how annoying she is! #Princess Starlight #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Huizong Zhungxi #Gemma the Good Witch #Ji woong Kirochu ~ I'm South Korean, not Japanese.... #Igor the Mii ~ Opinions are Opinions and not toys. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix positive #Anna Kirochu #Catherine the Spellcaster #Ji-kwong Kirochu Negative Baxter Kills Justin Bieber/ungrounded (GoAnimate) Positive *Ji woong Kirochu - YES!!! That stupid Justin Bieber kid is gone!!! Good riddance to bad rubbish!!! *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly - Yes!!! Zat b****y stupid, whiny retarded pop star kid is finally gone for good!!! Lisa, I love it when you're grounded for being a fan of zat s***ty piece of c***. No one cares zat you're sad. I expect you to get out zere, suck it up and deal with it! Doritos Roulette Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Why hasn't these been banned in the UK yet? I got sick after eating them! Don't eat these chips unless you want to suffer a fever, unable to breath properly, and overheating #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: It seems my stomach does not agree with these chips, I vomited after eating them and was left unable to eat for 2 hours, f*** my life) American Grafitti Positive Negative The Magic School Bus Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Made me pumped for the upcoming reboot! Negative Kenan and Kel Positive *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight *Josephine Rodkins Negative Drake and Josh Positive *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight ~ I love this show about stepsiblings. Reminds me of Step By Step and The Brady Bunch! *Josephine Rodkins Neutral Breadwinners Positive #Igor the Mii ~ I like the cartoon. No wonder why people hate it so much. Neutral #Courtney Rodkins ~ These protagonists look like frogs with lips and I'm so crazy about that stuff anyway... #Princess Starlight ~ I like this show but I don't care for that much. Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This show is a horrid disgusting marathon. Heck, the ducks look more like frogs with lips than actual ducks! It should've only been on the Internet like where it came from, no offense Igor. Also, Battle For Dream Island should've been on Nick instead of this! #Cuong Thi ~ (Translation: The last time I saw this, I went to the nearest duck pond and committed genocide, had roast duck for dinner) Inside Out (2015) Positive *Sophie the Otter ~ Such a colorful and enjoyable film! *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight *Josephine Rodkins Negative Yandere Simulator Positive *Igor the Mii ~ A Very good game! Neutral #Princess Starlight ~ I am not from Japan, anyway. Negative *King Kool ~ All nuclear weapons in the world will be blown up if I hear someone mention this overrated game for the umpteenth time. Pooh's Adventures Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ How in Mayor Jeff's name did this ever hit the face of the Internet?! This poorly made crossover has more characters than what my computer uses, has lazily designed posters, and the videos look poorly slapped in. Why subtitles when you can try and impersonate the voices of the characters added in? It's like a silly YouTube Poop that makes no sense. I mean, they only exist as poor additions to already successful movies. The next time I see more Pooh's Adventures crap, the creator will be sorry, no offense. #Igor the Mii ~ This is why I stick with just 10-20 Characters, Also the Crossovers are Ridiculous! The GoAnimate Community also Creates Crossovers, in a more acceptable Way! GoAnimate, Vocaloid, Touhou Project and Yandere Simulator > Pooh's Adventures Dragon Ball: Evolution Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Dragon Ball: Evolution is an INSULT in every since of the word, It's an insult to Dragon Ball fans, it's an insult to writers, it's an insult to women, and it's an insult to the f***ing protagonist of the manga! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I hated this movie, it's America's biggest insult to Japanese culture since Hiroshima, Where's Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and most of the characters? Goku? More like NO-ku, or Kaka-not, They spread their a**cheeks and s*** out this horrible live-action of an already good manga) Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I like Eren from Attack on Titan because he's so cute! I have a plush toy of him, my brother thinks all the fans and cosplayers speak broken Japanese and are weeaboos, of so, why is it so popular in Japan?, It's really hilarious, Attack on Titan has mostly German influences, If you looks at the names, you can see some of their surnames or first names are German. #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Despite how cute the characters are, the show is extremely violent, showing people getting eaten and other stuff, some Japanese parents went so low to dress up their children as the characters, I did this once where I dressed Toshio up as Eren, That awkward moment when it has European influences, manages to be popular in Japan) #Ichiro Tachimi ~ Everyone, I think I found a shonen manga where it's directed towards girls, I think the character Levi was made for Japanese women and teenage girls, he was even on the cover of a Japanese woman's magazine, Satsuki loves him, and every Japanese woman in their 20's I've met had a least one merchindaise with him on it, there was even someone I met that hated the series because he claimed was filled with women. #Martin Kimmings ~ This series has a huge female fan base. Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Really? People like this stuff? It's lame! I despise disgusting violence, especially when it comes to animals! What have those poor furry creatures done to deserve this awful fate? #Samuel the Otter ~ Hajime Isayama, this is a Shonen manga, market it towards boys! Also, HTF is better than this stupid s***! Console Wars Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I love my Xbox 360, PS2, DSi, and 3DS, but these r*****ed "Console War" gamers are stupid and just because Nintendo is more family oriented doesn't mean it's just for kids and babies, Look, Nintendo cares about the people that play it's products, not how violent games are, and I think they were some American nationalists like Garrett Woods that hate the Wii and PlayStations because "Juponeze deed bud thinz during Wurld Wur Twuuu, durr, durr, God bless Ameruicha..." Really hate people like that, Just because the Nintendo and Sony have Japanese origins doesn't mean I hate them, I love both companies. #Sophie the Otter ~ Nintendo is for EVERYONE. #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Please just stop this stupid war! All Game Consoles are for all ages! SammyClassicSonicFan Negative #Huizong Zhungxi ~ "" (Translation: My poor ears, this kid sounds like he drank Red Bull before filming) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Well, goobye my ears) #Sophie the Otter ~ No offense to him, but I'm avoiding his videos so that I won't become deaf. #Hiro Shinozawa ~ (Translation: This little brat is a f***ing idiot, I may be blind, but doesn't mean I need a 2DS, it's a cool device, but I can see perfectly with my glasses on) Phifedawg Negative #Gemma the Good Witch #Sophie the Otter ~ I can't believe my friend Igor gave him 'crat rights. Rick and Morty Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ My older brother introduced me to this and it's funny as f***! #Princess Starlight ~ Sorry about that Another Nicole. Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ IT'S NOT CUTE!! I HATE VIOLENT STUFF! Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media